1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for assembling connectors and the method ensures that the terminals are securely connected to the base of the connectors.
2. The Prior Arts
A connector is connected between a circuit board and signal lines so as to transfer signals from the signal lines to the circuit board to activate electrical components. The connector is important to ensure a desired quality of transportation of signals is obtained, especially for the signal strength and signal to noise ratio of LCDs, PDPs, and Low Voltage Difference Signal (LVDS). The terminals for transferring the noise out from the electrical component and the terminals for transferring signals to the circuit board need to be maintained in consistence at their relative positions so that it is important for a connector to allow all of the terminals to be in contact with the contact points of the circuits. Besides, in order to prevent the terminals to be loosened or deformed during separation of the terminals and the connector, the connection between the terminals and the connector is a crucial consideration. The conventional connectors lack proper positioning structure for securely accommodate the terminals so that the terminals might be loosened or deformed and the quality of transferring of signals is poor and unsatisfied.
The present invention intends to provide a method for assembling a connector and terminals wherein the terminals are securely engaged with the connector to improve the shortcomings found in the conventional connectors.